


Meditations

by sidewinder



Series: Future's Choices [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: "Meditation is well and good, but there are other ways to refresh the body and spirit."





	Meditations

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found some of my old, early slash that I never managed to archive here before...figured I might as well do it now!
> 
> This was written within a few days of The Phantom Menace's original release in May 1999, and was my first Q/O fic.

In the small, sterile cabin of the Queen's transport, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in meditation. No matter what events a Jedi faced over the course of a day, no matter how tiring, meditation was a necessary exercise, every morning and night. Indeed, Qui-Gon had many things to reflect upon this evening, things that filled him in turn with excitement and concern.   
  
The boy, Anakin, was a source of both emotions. For a Jedi who had been so reluctant to take on his last apprentice, Qui-Gon was now fighting for the chance to train this child. His potential was so great; Qui-Gon would not allow it to be squandered. It bothered him that the council did not see the boy's importance yet...but they would. He would not give up on such an important matter so easily.   
  
Concern also filled his mind as he reflected on the other complications of what was supposed to have been a simple diplomatic mission. The Queen was determined not to give in, and Qui-Gon would support her as best he could. Yet he knew the odds of their success were low, even if they managed to gain the support of the Gungun people. Their greatest enemy lay in one single, mysterious figure, one Qui-Gon was certain they would be facing again in the near future.   
  
He felt the dark tremors in the Force, always just out of reach, yet never far behind them...not since their departure from Tatooine. He had not been able to shake off a strong sense of foreboding since encountering the Sith Lord--he was certain of their attacker's identity in that regard, even if the council was hesitant to believe him on this matter. Only a Sith could fight with such fury, such a command of the Dark Side. Qui-Gon had been surprised by the dark knight's amazing power--too surprised, and ill prepared to face him in such an intense battle.   
  
_Unprepared, or simply growing too old for such a fight?_ he mused silently. As Obi-Wan was often ready to chide him, he would have been a member of the council long ago if not for his tendency to stubbornly act on his own intuition, and against his superiors' advice. Perhaps he did so on purpose, not ready to settle into a comfortable, quieter life just yet. He did not deny the possibility.   
  
He deepened his state of mediation, putting aside such thoughts to try to reach out for some sense of the future. Doing so rewarded him only with more feelings of uncertainty, unclear glimpses of himself and Obi-Wan in battle...nothing of its outcome, nothing about the boy. Revealing the future had never been one of his stronger talents, unlike Master Yoda; his strength lay in the moment, in the now, not in what would come later.   
  
He let out a long, slow breath, bringing himself out of his meditative trance. The world around him coming back into focus, he glanced over at his apprentice. Obi-Wan's eyes were closed, his expression calm, his breath shallow. Qui-Gon took the quiet moment to study the young man's face, remembering the determined if desperate boy he had first met, and the way he had grown over the years into the man he knew now. The thoughts brought a smile to his face, momentarily allowing him to forget the darker ones which otherwise filled his mind.   
  
Sensing his master's scrutiny, Obi-Wan soon opened his eyes to meet Qui-Gon's gaze. One eyebrow quirked upward, then he too smiled. Qui-Gon reached out to touch the other man's cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb. "You **are** ready to face the trials, padawan. I did not say as much to the council merely in an effort to take on Anakin as a new apprentice."   
  
"I should hope not," Obi-Wan replied, his smile widening. Wryly he added, "I'd like to think you have some reasons for not wanting to be rid of me so quickly."   
  
Despite the light tone, Qui-Gon knew his apprentice was still feeling hurt and a little angry over recent events. "I have many," he assured him. "And they will not change once you are no longer my apprentice." He regretted surprising Obi-Wan with his intentions to train Anakin before the council as he had. He knew the young man shared the council's doubts about the child, and that he was also quite possessive when it came to his master's attentions.   
  
His words had the desired effect, quelling Obi-Wan's insecurity. _He should be past such doubts, after all this time,_ Qui-Gon thought, though he knew Obi-Wan was still very young, and his emotions ran strong. They always had. That strong spirit had been the key to working past Qui-Gon's defenses, his reluctance to ever taking on another padawan again. They had bonded so quickly--even as he resisted it!--that he knew no one could ever come between them. Not even the "Chosen One", if that in fact turned out to be Anakin. He hoped someday that Obi-Wan would come to share that certainty of their love...   
  
_If the universe grants us the time that may require..._   
  
The thought came to Qui-Gon unexpectedly. He realized it was the voice of that unease which had been haunting him, ever since the events on Tatooine. He did not want to worry Obi-Wan with his concerns, and he could already sense his apprentice preparing to question his sudden silence. To cut short any such inquiries, he leaned in to meet Obi-Wan's lips for a kiss, giving in to his desires as he rarely allowed himself to while they were on a mission. As he had told his padawan many times, it was best not to cloud the mind with such thoughts and feelings when one needed to concentrate on other matters, on the mission at hand. Yet on this night, he felt compelled to break his rules, if just this once. He allowed himself the luxury of indulging in his affections for his beloved apprentice, to reassure him that no other could hold his heart. Obi-Wan offered no objections, unsurprisingly. After all, he was always quick to tease Qui-Gon for his--to the young man's way of seeing things--overly cautious ways.   
  
As the kiss deepened, hands slipped into his hair, gently freeing the long strands and allowing them to fall about his face. His own hands glided over Obi-Wan's shoulders and back, tracing the familiar curves of the strong, lean body that lay beneath his soft tunic. The Force rippled through the air around them, flowed through them, heightening the sensations of every touch and caress. He felt the intensity of Obi-Wan's desire as the padawan pulled back from his master's kiss, and held his gaze as he began to loosen his attire. Qui-Gon followed his actions, heartbeat hastening at the knowledge of the pleasure that lay ahead.   
  
The floor was not the most comfortable place, but neither were the too-narrow bunks provided in the sparse cabin. Once undressed, Qui-Gon reached for and spread out a blanket to soften the hard floor as best as he could, then pulled Obi-Wan down with him.   
  
_Obi-Wan..._ No matter how many times they were together, the first touch his apprentice's body against his own always thrilled him, filled him with such need and longing. The long years of his life seemed to fade away and he felt as young as a padawan himself, sexual energy singing through his body, making him feel so alive. Obi-Wan quickly met his lips for another kiss, this one filled with passion and the fire of youth.   
  
_Mine..._ Obi-Wan asserted with every touch.   
  
_Yes, yours. As you are mine. As we are one,_ Qui-Gon answered in his own touch and shared thought, as he expertly rolled the smaller man onto his back and set to task proving his desire.   
  
Obi-Wan was eager, already fully aroused, but Qui-Gon was determined to proceed at his own pace. The padawan needed to be reminded of the rewards of patience, and there was no need to rush. They were many hours from Naboo yet, with time to rest later; time for other activities now. Hovering over Obi-Wan's body, Qui-Gon savored the taste and feeling of his skin with his mouth, alternating between soft kisses and less gentle bites. He was keenly aware of Obi-Wan's every sharp breath and moan, the quickening of his pulse with each passing moment. His stomach quivered lightly with laughter, as Qui-Gon's beard brushed softly against the sensitive skin. The laughter then dissolved into moans when the master's explorations led him to swollen head of Obi-Wan's penis.   
  
"Qui-Gon..." the younger man sighed heavily, fingers tangling in his lover's hair. For this moment, all titles were forgotten. In the intimacy of their bed--wherever they made it--they were merely Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Not apprentice, not master...   
  
Just **one.**   
  
Building moans met every stroke of his tongue, brush of his lips, as he coaxed the young man to the threshold of release. Even now, he called upon the Force to draw out the moment, to keep Obi-Wan on the edge as long as he could. And when he sensed the padawan could take no more, Qui-Gon took him deeply down his throat, moments before the climax shuddered through Obi-Wan's body.   
  
As the last echoes of pleasure began to fade, Qui- Gon inched his way back up the still trembling body, putting aside his own needs to instead enjoy the effects his efforts had on his lover. Obi-Wan's blissful smile was indeed nearly enough reward for his efforts. But only a few minutes passed before Obi- Wan's touch began to intensify from lazy caresses, one hand traveling down Qui-Gon's body toward his erection. The master sighed and gave in to the pleasure offered by his apprentice's touch, losing himself in the gaze of those beautiful, light eyes, so filled with love.   
  
Obi-Wan soon was urging his him onto his back, and Qui-Gon let him do as he wished. Where he had developed such a talent for the sensuality, Qui-Gon could only imagine. It had to be a natural talent, for the life of a young Jedi did not lend itself toward extensive sampling of the erotic arts. Perhaps it was merely the strength of their bond, once more, allowing Obi-Wan to sense exactly what his master wanted, anticipating his every desire.   
  
Obi-Wan paused only to reach for his travel case and pull out a small vial of oil. The pleasant, soft scent of exotic spice filled the air, as he carefully poured out the contents into one hand, then applied it in long, thorough strokes to his lover's body. Qui-Gon shuddered and sighed in anticipation.   
  
Satisfied with his ministrations, Obi-Wan deftly straddled Qui-Gon's hips, skillfully taking his master inside him. Arching back, his mouth open in a silent moan, he closed his eyes and began moving with a steady, determined rhythm. The sight of his young lover so lost in pleasure was as incredible as the feeling of the warm flesh embracing him. He reached out for Obi-Wan with the Force and in a moment they were as one, sharing thought and emotion, sharing every sensation.   
  
_Qui-Gon..._   
  
_Obi-Wan..._   
  
The intensity of the moment was too much to hold onto for long. His body ached for release even as his spirit wished to hold onto the union forever. Finally he arched upwards, matching Obi-Wan's thrust, coming inside him as he heard the other cry out his name aloud.   
  
And then, there were only the echoes of the bliss they had shared, as Obi-Wan slipped down easily into his master's embrace, head against his chest. Qui-Gon reached for the edge of the blanket to drape it over their bodies, driving away the chill as the sweat cooled on their skin.   
  
"Well. That was unexpected," Obi-Wan finally remarked after several minutes of silence, commenting on his master's unusual behavior.   
  
"This mission has been a difficult one. Meditation is well and good, but there are other ways to refresh the body and spirit."   
  
"I do not argue with you, master," Obi-Wan answered. "Still...I sense something more. Some unease in your thoughts."   
  
"Nothing to worry about. Nothing except a need to proceed cautiously through the events we will be facing on Naboo."   
  
"The attacker...the Sith, you mean?"   
  
"Yes. Among other things." He stroked the short cropped hair on Obi-Wan's head and soothed him, "Rest, now, padawan. We both will need it for what lies ahead of us."   
  
"Rest, yes," Obi-Wan agreed with a soft yawn, wrapping one slender, strong arm around his master's waist. Within a few minutes, Qui-Gon could sense his apprentice beginning to drift to sleep. In time, he too allowed himself to fall asleep, lulled on by the steady beat of Obi-Wan's heart close to his own.   
  
_End_


End file.
